


Love You Two

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Changing POV, Communication, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2019, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Kissing, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: "How long are you going to be filing your nails, Nat?""Until you're done working."For MCU Kink Bingo square I4: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanova/Pepper Potts





	Love You Two

_Scritch scritch._ Pause. _Scritch._ Pause. _Scritch scritch scritch scritch._

Pepper sighs and tries to keep her cool, ruffling at her hair. “How long are you going to be filing your nails, Nat?”

“Until you're done working,” Nat says flatly, pretending to fuss with a nail.

Pepper breathes out long and slow, and then slumps at her desk chair. “You're right. You're right,” she repeats, shuffling her papers into a pile and turning away. “I'm sorry, Natasha.” She sets the nail file aside to grasp Nat's hands. “Full attention, I promise.”

The door slams then, followed by a clang of metal onto the side table. “I'm here, I'm here,” Maria calls from the entry way, looking frazzled – at least for her. “Had a code -” but she cuts herself off. “Not important. Sorry I'm late.”

“I just finished working too,” Pepper admits. “Nat's been a little neglected.”

“Is that so?” Maria catches on. “Well, we'll just have to make it up to you.”

Nat gives one of her small smiles, one she saves just for them, and she stands. 

Pepper claims her sly lips when they reach the bedroom they share – rarely enough they have to schedule times to discuss scheduling dates. It was definitely easier to do when Nat was still installed as an aide in SI. Now that Nat is an Avenger, she's in the country more, so she'll take what she can get.

Maria clears Nat's knives away from the duvet and strips off her too-tight uniform, putting a pin in that complaint she and Nat so often share. The spy herself had already changed to comfy lounging clothes, easy to pull off and toss to the floor. 

Pepper takes a moment to sit back and watch her two lovers kiss. They move with an easy grace, one born from complete confidence in their bodies, and honed from the tactical training they share. They know each other. Pepper has moved beyond feeling jealous of their closeness, and she could finally bask in the pleasant display of those years they had dated before meeting and falling for her too. 

It is only when Maria moves to Nat's legs, that Nat opens those lovely green eyes.

*

Pepper gives her a soft smile and a flick of her eyes, and Nat is relieved to see no worry lines on her lover's face. “Come here,” she mouths. 

Pepper comes to her, with the gratitude and awe she so often shows when they share this bed, and almost kicks Maria when she climbs on. Maria snatches up her foot and places a kiss to the tender arch, tickling the strawberry blonde to punish her for the distraction.

“You're next,” she growls.

“Is that supposed to be a threat?” Pepper teases her, but Maria just rolls her eyes and slips her tongue up Nat's slit, eliciting a soft gasp. 

Nat swallows hard. “I'll threaten you,” she offers. Pepper grins before kissing her hard and thorough. Two tongues take their times slipping into her, and she lets herself float for a moment. But then Maria rakes a nail across her hip and moans against her clit, and she remembers to break the kiss, grab at Pepper's hips, and pull her up close. “I swear, Pep, you could just say you want an office roleplay, you don't have to wear your work clothes to bed.”

Pepper blushes lightly and fidgets. “Sorry, I'm … I'll just -”

Maria slips a finger up into Nat, working slowly on her G spot. She licks her lips and interrupts, “No, it really is sexy as hell. We're just saying, we can't give you what you want unless you say something.”

“You're allowed to want this, Pep. Anything.” Nat works the tailored pencil skirt up past her hips. “I like kissing you through clothes,” she says, tonguing at the little thong that seems more trouble than it's worth. 

Pepper moans softly. 

“There you go, just relax,” Maria encourages, before moving back to Nat's mound. She gives Nat that slow groove that always gets her off quickly, and her thighs clench over and over as she rides it out, sucking on Pepper's clit through the cloth. Pepper holds her head tight and close, grinding against her tongue, and she can taste her lover's sweetness, barely there then all at once.

She gives her a few more kisses, before gently letting her fall to the bed. 

Pepper pants for several moments, tugging at her clothes. Maria and Nat help her with the buttons and zippers, and those horrible stockings, leaving her sprawled out naked and beautiful. 

*

Maria presses a soft kiss to her shoulder. Pepper gives one of those sweet, sleepy smiles, and pulls Maria down onto her hips. “Come on, babe, ride me.” Nat rests a hand on Maria's where she grips Pepper's hips. 

Maria grinds against the thigh between her legs, and the friction is just right against her clit, but she still wishes she had her strap. Next time, she tells herself. 

When she comes, she performs a controlled collapse onto Pepper, but she still ends up with a face full of hair. She huffs. This is why she wears her hair back.

There are more than two hands on her back. Pepper doesn't have as many calluses as they do, so her hands are always much softer. She once bought them spa packages so they could learn to “pamper” themselves. Nat ended up being called out on a mission, but Maria had a pleasant time. Not that she'd admit it, even now.

“I love you both,” she says simply.

“Love you.”

“Love you two.”


End file.
